caught in a cage of sand
by Gods fallen little angel
Summary: What happens when Gaara of the sand and Sasuke of the Mirror Wheel Eye fight over a blond idiot...the strongest will win with or with out narutos consent! RR
1. THOUGHTS IN THE DARK

Caught in a cage of sand

Chapter 1

The room was dark, empty save for its one

occupant. Green eyes stared out at nothing as Gaara of

the sand lay on his back, thinking of a certain blond

Leaf Nin.

He would punish him for defeating him in the

tournament. The red head would make sure of that. His

thoughts traveled back to their first encounter, when

he and his siblings had first arrived at the hidden

leaf village.

The boy was running for his life as that pink haired

girl chased him and those kids. She ran screaming for

their blood. One of the children had then slammed

in to his brother. Gaara smiled at that. His brother

was anything but forgiving.

The puppeteer had proceeded to threaten the small

child as well as his blond.

Wait, his blond? Where did that come from? Hmmmmm,

'His' blond…yes he liked the sound of that. They both

had demons in them. They were the perfect match.

Was it just a matter of who was the strongest? Who

Would dominate whom?

He chuckled at that. But how to get the blond out of

the village? The boy was probably guarded 24-7. The

villagers wouldn't want their precious savior to be

hurt. He needed a plan!

The boy's dark rimmed eyes narrowed in thought. Lack

of

sleep for 13 years didn't muddle his thinking process.

He finally settled on one plan. He would go there and

simply watch to see if there was any lag in the boy's

care.

He got up and then walked out of the room; he needed

to get the proper papers. He had no doubt he would

have them by within the hour; the hidden village of

sand would do anything to keep him happy.

He smirked. They were afraid of him. He wasn't a

savior. No, he was a weapon. One that could turn on

them at any moment, and that was just the way he liked

it!


	2. chapter 2

Caught in a cage of sand

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**READ THIS FIRST...THANK YOU!**

i would like to thank my beta reader 18 thank you oyou have helped me improve my wrighting skills and hope to work with you for a long time!

Kristina (aka)Shroomflower22 thank you for your support and inspiration your story(if it whent this way is truely a work of gold! you have touched the lives of/ oops sorry girl! well anyway thank you!

matane(aka)shanon bech thank you as well you are both my Favorite authers on adult thank you for becoming my good freinds your story heat is out of this world i love you and/ gah i cant say that! here! oops sorry i will stop there!

Scarrie: thank you for your review oh my first chapter of my first fic you helped to boost my self worth as a wrighter and i hope to read more of your reviews in this chapter and all the rest as well!  
Aura/Yami Aura: thank you for your review i hope i was able to help you and i hope to hear from you soon your reviews are always Welcome at my site so thank you agian!

yayness now thats out of the way here you go hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Sneers, the blond boy was used to them after 13 years

of being shunned, feared, hated and alone, how could

he not? He had finally figured out why he was so hated

by every one in the village. He was the keeper of the

nine tailed fox!

Even children his own age had mirrored their parents'

attitude towards him. Since he could remember the

voices of adults, shooing the kids away as soon as he

got near them to ask if he could play. The words

played a painful symphony in his mind.

"Hurry up its time to go in."

"But mommy its still morning, you said I could play

till lunch time."

"Momma, what's wrong with that boy? Why are we

leaving him? He was nice!"

"He's dangerous, stay away from him! Don't go near

him, do you understand?"

"Get away from my baby, demon! Don't you come near

us!"

"Stay away! Leave us in peace, you monster!"

Yes, even at that tender age, Naruto was no stranger

to

sadness. As he got older it only became worse!

"Filthy beast! We don't serve your kind here!"

"What do you mean my kind? I'm the same as you are!"

"Ha! You think so? We are not monsters or demons!"

"Neither am I!"

"You can't fool us! We won't be caught off guard so

easily! Now get out and don't show you face here

again!"

"Fine I don't want your crap anyway!"

"Don't touch that!"

"What? This?"

"Ahhhh! My stuff! You broke it!"

"Hahaha, see you loser!"

It was then that the boy had started out a life of

mischief and prank pulling. If they didn't like it,

tough. They had brought it upon themselves!

It started out as a constant forethought to do

pranks, but after a time, it became a habit. He got

the attention he so desperately craved, even if it was

the negative kind! He started to slack off in school

again; the need for attention was too strong!

As he looked back on those days, he smiled a little,

he was right back were he started, only a bit older.

"Naruto!"

He was startled out of his thoughts as his teammate,

Sakura walked up to him, looking pissed.

"Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere

for you!"

Naruto sighed. Here it comes. He was getting sick of

it.

"Why can't you be more like Sasuke?"

"Why would I want to be like that bastard?"

Sakura hit him over the head. "Don't call Sasuke a

bastard!"

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"I can't find Sasuke anywhere. Have you seen him?"

Naruto was mad. Not only does she hit him, but she

also

wanted him to help her find the boy who had made his

life

that much more of a living hell!

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. No, as in, no I will not waste my time

looking for that damn Sasuke!"

"Don't insult Sasuke like that!"

"Make me!"

That did it. She was pissed. Lucky Naruto had the

right sense to

run before the storm broke.

"NARUTO! Get back here, right

now!"

As the boy ran off with the pink haired nin close

behind, nether of them felt the black eyes of the boy

hidden amongst the trees nearby.

"Hmm, well Naruto, looks like I'm going to have to

postpone our little meeting. I don't want to get

caught by that pink haired fool!" With that the dark

eyed boy melted back into the shadows of the trees.

WELL? what do you think i hope this was a good chapter it will only get better and better as time go's on but i do have to set the story i dont want smutt but i do like to read it! yay for boy/boy! GAH DONE at last well read and review!

hmmm i think i will let Demon ted out next chapter but the peace and quite is so nice! till next


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own naruto if i did he would where black!

* * *

auther: hey there i'm back and with a new chapter! yayness for me! Demoa ted is going to be a good boy arnt you? 

Demon ted: what ever U.U

auther: ted tell the readers how good your going to be!

Demon ted: i'm going to kill you in your sleep! u-u

auther: is that so? .

Demon ted: uh oh! ouch! XoX;;;

auther: on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: till death do us  
part: I 

"Get up." Those were the only words Gaara needed to say to get the attention  
of his brother and sister, who at the time had been in the living room of  
there home at the village hidden in the sand.  
Temari jumped up as soon as her 'little brother' walked into the room.  
Sure he had stabilized since that blond boy had kicked the shit out of him,  
but he was still unpredictable and she knew that was how he liked it.  
Kankuro stood as well, looking resentful but he was curious as to why Gaara  
would leave his room. The green eyed boy only left it when he had to. He  
asked "well what's wrong, what do you want?"  
Gaara looked over at them "we are leaving!"  
Both Temari and Kankuro let out a startled "WHAT?"  
The sand nin looked over at them with a deadpan expression. "did I not make  
my self clear? I want to leave, NOW."  
Temari watching his face for any signs of anger and asked, "where do you want  
to go Gaara-san?"  
The boy gave her a look that went through her as he replied quietly. "To the  
hidden leaf village." With that he walked out of the house and to the  
leader's strong hold to get the papers he needed.  
Temari and Kankuro looked at each other "what was that about!"  
"I have no idea, but what ever it is, those leaf Nins had better watch out"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, you want pass papers to the leaf village? Hmmmm, Gaara, what do you have  
planned?" the man behind the desk asked, he was so tired of this; he was too  
old to handle this kind of child. Even Though he had been defeated by that  
blond boy in the finals, and had begun to stabilize, he was still dangerous.  
"Why do you want to know?" Answered the boy who was sitting draped on the  
couch; he was wearing his fish net shirt and he looked bored. His guard was  
by his side.  
The old man new those looks could be very dangerous, Gaara of the sand was as  
unpredictable as a scorpion of the desert.

The young boy looked away from the older man, his eyes scanning the room until they  
settled upon the wall hangings that portrayed what the hidden village of the  
sand thought of the world. They were nice; not great but nice. All of them  
the color of sand that turned to a light brown, all but one caught his  
eye as he turned. It showed a yellow sun the same color as his obsession's  
hair. Around it, light blue darkened to a deep blue: the color a pool of water  
was in a glade.  
Finally he looked back at the older man, and said, "There's something I need  
to acquire."  
The old man leaned back giving the sand Nin before him a speculative look. 'The  
boy wanted to acquire something, or someone?'  
"This item that you need to retrieve…what is it that is so important to you?  
Can't you get another one from somewhere else?"

Gaara looked him straight in the eye. The old man shivered. The boy's eyes  
where dark…something swirled in their depths. The normally mint green color  
had turned a deep green that held, did the man dare say…lust? The man was  
snapped out of his own thoughts when Gaara spoke in a low quite voice, "No,  
there is no place anywhere; it is a one of a kind."  
The old man decided to give the boy what he wanted. If his fears were correct,  
the young sand Nin would come back with the boy from the hidden leaf village  
in tow.  
"Very well Gaara, here are the papers. How long are you and your siblings going  
to be gone?"  
As the boy reached over the desk to receive them, he said, "About a week, maybe  
longer." With that he turned and exited the room closing the door softly  
behind him.

As he walked down the hall to where his siblings were waiting for him he  
smiled to himself. 'Soon. Very soon you will be mine and mine alone. I will  
never let you go.'

The old man slouched into his chair. The boy was terrifying; it had taken all of his  
will power to just sit still. He pitied the boy from the other village. Oh, he  
surly did, but if it kept Gaara happy, that meant that he was more likely to  
stay calm, so as the leader of the village of sand, he would not  
interfere with Gaara.  
He decided to enlarge Gaara's room while he was gone. That way, there could be  
at least some space for the boy.  
He was not going to think about this any more today!  
He had other things to do, so he started to sort out and file the day's mission reports.

He had other things to do, and so he started on some papers that needed to be singed! He just hoped Gaara would be gentle to the leaf Nin what was that boys name? Oh yes Naruto! Poor boy even if he ran Gaara would find him and chase him down no matter where he tried to hide, there was no escaping the Gaara of the sand!

needed to be singed! He just hoped Gaara would be gentle to the leaf Nin.  
What was that boy's name again? Oh yes, Naruto! Poor boy, even if he ran, Gaara  
would find him and chase him down no matter where he tried to hide. There  
was no escaping Gaara of the sand!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Temari watched as her brother came towards them. Kankuro straitened up from  
slouching against the wall, "well were you able to get the papers?" he asked

Gaara looked over at him with a sneer, "was there ever any doubt?"  
Temari sensed a fight brewing and knowing that Kankuro would lose, decided to  
intervene.

"So Gaara-san, when are we leaving, and how much should we pack?"  
Gaara turned away from his brother to look at her.

"We will be gone for one to two weeks. Also, bring your weapons." With that he walked past them in the direction of there home.  
As he walked away from them he began thinking of when he had first met his rival.  
The blond boy had been strong then…how much stronger was he now? This was  
going to be a fun challenge, which he had no doubt that he would win.  
He turned his head and called back to his two siblings. "Hurry up! I  
want to leave in the next 30 minutes!" Temari and Kankuro quickly followed  
him into their house to start getting ready for their journey. Normal travel  
time from here to there took three days travel time on foot. With Gaara it  
took six hours. They would be in the fire country by dinnertime.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke returned home to find everything in order. Nothing was out of place, and  
that's how he liked it. That was until he met Naruto that is. Well, it wasn't  
love at first sight, far from it in fact. At first he had hated the stupid idiot;  
he was loud, obnoxious and annoying! In those days, he would have happily  
beaten him to a bloody pulp and cut out his tongue just to keep him quiet.  
Sasuke's feelings for him had changed after Naruto had brought him home from  
Orochimaru. He looked at the blond in a new light. Sure the blond was still a  
dope, but still, Sasuke could never think about the boy in the same light  
again. Oh no, Naruto wasn't just any dope, he was SASUKE'S' dope. Yah, he was  
acting weird, but no one was around to see him do so, so who cared? He was tempted to just  
come right out and say he had turned gay. That would solve his girl problem,  
but that would just lead to more of the same thing, only with guys…there was no  
way to win! Sasuke started to growl. 'Stupid dope, why did it have to be you?  
This is all your fault! Why do I have these feelings for you? YOU of all  
people, no less!' he went on with this train of thought for about five  
minutes. 'Why, why, why? Of all the people in this god forsaken village, why  
did it have to be you?' the boy was getting angrier by the minute and he was  
just about to yell at the top of his lungs when he heard someone knocking on his door.  
'Who could THAT be?' as he walked closer to the front of his house he heard  
giggles. 'Oh gods take me now!' he thought to himself. It was that self  
proclaimed Sasuke fan club run up by his pink haired teammate Sakura and her  
enemy/friend Ino. 'God I hate this sooooo much.' It was times like these  
that he cursed his good looks! He decided that he would pretend not to be  
home. If he stayed quiet, they would leave. Then the door opened to show Ino  
with a spare key. Where had she gotten that? He only had one key to the house!  
Then he remembered one day he had lost his key and Ino had 'found it' and  
given it back, but for that night he had to stay with Naruto. "Sasuke- kun!  
There you are! We were looking for you!" "Yah yah." "UN-huh." "That damn  
Naruto wouldn't say where you were!" the girls chattered on like hens in a  
barnyard. "So Sasuke, do you want to go with us?" he gave them a bored look  
and answered with a flat 'no,' "But Sasuke-kun, why?" "Because I'm busy! That's  
why! Now please leave!" with that he shut the door in there startled faces.  
There whines stopped after awhile though. Now he had a headache. He would deal with  
the mess later. Tomorrow he would proclaim his love to Naruto and that was  
that. He would not take no for an answer. If the dope said no, he would  
simply knock the smaller boy out and carry him off to some were secluded place. With  
thoughts planned firmly in place, he laid down and drifted to sleep thinking  
about how soft Naruto's hair was.

auther: Well there you go give Demon ted a big hand for behaving himself!

Demon: shute up!>.

auther: evil twinkle in eye are you misbehaving?

Demon: o;;; nononononono, not at all pretty lady!

auther: good!

till next time dont forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 till death do we part II

A little less than six hours after they left the sand Nins arrived at the hidden leaf village the guards blocked there path but still looked scared even as they tried to put up a strong front one of them stood forward to take the papers that Gaara handed to him as he looked over them one of his comrades asked. "What business do you have here?" Temari gave him a wink and said in a flirtatious voice. "Don't ask me ask my brother." Both guards turned to look at the shorter boy. "Well?" the 'boy' in turn asked. "Well what?" "What are you doing here?" I need to pick up something that this village has been holding for me for the last 13 years and now I'm here to collect now hand it over oh be destroyed!" well that's what he wanted to say anyway, instead he said. "Simply to enjoy the cooler claimants of this region…is 'that' going to be a problem?" His voice took on that oily honeyed tone of someone of pure evil.

The guards blanched at the sound of it and stood aside, guards who did there duty would have raised the alarm at hostile enemies but you have to remember this was the village who thinks a young boy of 13yrs is a demon fox of countless age so…yah you get the point, they were complete idiots.

As they walked down the street Temari kept shooting looks at her brother she wondered why he wanted to come here of all places.

Gaara knew what his sister wanted she wanted answers, 'well tough' he thought to him self. Kankuro looked from one to the other, 'what's there problem anyway?'

"Yo! Bro, Temari when can we have lunch? I want a hamburger!"

Gaara stopped outside a quaint little restaurant and turned to look at Kankuro. " eat here Temari you go too I have things to take care of I will try to be back be for night fall go to an inn, I will find you there so don't wait up for me, got it?" both of his siblings nodded there heads and watched as Gaara turned away and walked in to the crowd.

Smiles turned to frowns as Gaara asked about of where Naruto lived, that was very odd the red head thought it was because Naruto was so loved that the people here didn't want outsiders to know getting him out of here was going to be very tricky indeed, well he'd think of something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a rundown apartment at the far end of the village a boy with blond hair sat down to break his fast with the only food he thought worthwhile to make. As he pored the water in to the Styrofoam cup of instant noodles he waited the three minutes. 'Ramen was there any thing you couldn't do?' Naruto thought fondly to him self as he pulled the top off and dug in. Well actually all it really did was fill the stomach of the blond boy sitting at his table. But to him it served a crucial roll in his life. It was always there…well until he ate it all or ran out of money to buy more! The thought of a ramen shortage made his stomach growl; Naruto patted it in sympathy, as he thought to himself. 'Don't worry I wont let you go with out!' as he dipped the eating utensils for another mouth full, his chopsticks hit only the broth of a now empty cup. "Ah man I was just getting in to it too!" Naruto got up and stretched as he walked to the bathroom at the end of the small hallway, peeling pant and thread bare carpets marked his worth in the eyes of his fellow villagers which wasn't very high at all. As he brushed his teeth he looked at his reflection he remembered looking in the mirror when he was younger and wondering why the others hated him so much, he didn't look like a monster to him! Was it the marks on his cheeks? No others had more bizarre and outlandish marks on there faces then he did, his were hardly noticeable, so that wasn't it latter he would learn that he held one of the worlds most powerful forces within him self, an abomination to make the gods shudder in fear and HE was the one holding it at bay! Yet everyone treated him like shit he had saved the village from Gaara of the sand and done 'A' ranked missions. Yet if the people of the hidden leaf had there way he'd be dead or sent away in to the wild lands. The boy sighed to him self after he had washed out his mouth with water. He walked back in to his dinning room/bedroom there wasn't anywhere else to sleep so he had to have his mat on the floor by the oven to keep warm in the winter the place was littered with empty cups and bowls. With another sigh of defeat he tried to clean up some of the garbage around his sleeping area after he was done he glanced at the clock, 12:30pm it was time to go meet up with his teammates at the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari watched her brother as he turned a corner only than did she go in to the restaurant to find a seat next to Kankuro who was already sitting at a table. the waitress walked up to her. "What will it be sugar?" startled by the pet name Temari was caught off guard not so Kankuro, "yah, I'll have the double cheese burger extra meat medium rare hold the pickles light spread change the fries to a large order of onion rings with a large red bean drink!" the waitress wrote it all down with one eyebrow raised at the boys greed. "Will that be all?" Kankuro thought a moment. "Oh yah and a large chocolate shake on the side with extra whipped cream and FIVE cherries on tope and hot fudge on tope of that!"

The lady made a 'hmf' sound before turning towered Temari. "And you, what will it be?"

"Oh um just a salad thanks…oh and a water with a lemon slice in it please and thank you" the waitress gave her a smile be for picking up the menus and walking away when she was out of ear shot Temari turned on her brother. "YOU IDOET!" she whispered in an angry voice. "What do you think your doing ordering so much? Don't be such a pig we only have so much money to spend and if there's not enough left to last us the 2 to 3 weeks were going to be here Gaara's going to kill you!"

The boy looked at her with a bored expression "Yah yah don't worry about it there plenty of funds."

Just then the waitress came back with there meals and all talk stopped as they went to work and eating both lost in there own thoughts one about dessert the other the other about what her baby brother was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At that very moment her 'baby brother' had spotted Naruto coming out of a shabby apartment complex, 'hmmm why would the hero of this village be there for?' maybe he was such a nice guy that he visited the poor people yes that had to be it he would do something like that he was willing to help anyone he should know the boy had save him from his inner demons (no pun intended) Gaara decided to go see the person Naruto had no doubt cheered up.

As he walked in to the building he saw a plaque with all the tenets that lived there, as he walked up to get a closer look his green eyes widened in shock there on the plaque next to the room number was the name 'Uzumaki Naruto' how could that be Gaara was sure the boy would be living in the finest house in the whole village yet here he was living by the look of it in the most shitey place there was! He looked at the room number and started up the stares when he got to the top floor he found the door locked up tight so he went out side and broke the window as he climbed into the room his shock kept on growing peeling paint broken table and chars held together by duck tape chipped dish where and even holes in the roof. "WHAT THE FU CK!" the scream could be heard in every room in the place Gaara just stood there in shock what was this did they know about what he planed and this was some trick? He looked behind him to see if there were any traps…there wasn't, why did he live here? He had to find out he was just about to jump out the window when he looked at the door dead bolts 3 locks even a bar that went across the door! 'Huh?' he turned back to the window he would find out about that as well. When he landed on the ground he started to walk in the direction he saw Naruto go.

Pretty soon he was able to see him; he stayed behind and watched in growing horror as he saw a man push the blond roughly out of his way when the boy tripped in to another this time a lady she shrieked at him to get away and not to touch her ever again the filthy beast! A man grabbed Naruto from behind and through him to the ground yelling about how he should not defile his wife! Gaara watched at the displays of aggression towered his sooner than expected prize, but first he would need to get him out of there because the people around Naruto had started to draw there weapons and advance upon him in a menacing way he had to act now! Right as the first person slashed at the boy walls of sand was thrown up around him and Naruto was than dragged under the ground by Gaara's sand the boy appeared again in his arms the people turned to look and started shouting for him to give the boy back to them Gaara just smirked and turned away and jumped upon the roofs towered his sibling they were going home the unconscious boy in his arms was already starting to heal the foxes doing no doubt there was nothing else here he had what he wanted he stopped out side of the restaurant just as his siblings came out both did a double take as to what they saw in there brothers arms he didn't say a word and they were smart enough not to ask at least not when he was so angry they could feel it coming off him in waves the blood lust was even worse than before Naruto had knocked some sense in to him Gaara than turned from them and started to run in the direction of the gates with Temari and Kankuro close behind yes he would make this village pay for the ill treatment of HIS toy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To begin with I would like to thank my readers and my beta! Leasan

DeadUchiha,18,lost complex,Shakima-chan,Chara13,Blisblop,Peace maker,kkkkkkkkkk,Shadow,Kayla,Green eyes,Hitomi No Ryu,silverfox,Kai,vampchic,yukiko,Jiro,Emily Seake I love you keep reviewing with your love I do better and better!

Ok this part is really boring but you need plot, but don't worry the lemon is coming up in the next chapter there's going to be some very ripe limes in this chapter so don't despair! A lot of petting and threats ohhhh yah! so don't go away just yet this story is getting good hee hee! Yayness! I'd like to thank my muse you know who you are love! I really had to force this chapter out it was so hard to write when I just can't get the images of Naruto and Gaara out of my head! Wahh I hate plot! Oh well hope you enjoy it!


End file.
